Two
by ignitusfire12
Summary: One. Such an odd, lonely number. One needs acompany of another to make two. Two completely different beings, two points of view, but can they embrace the difference? Short Presageshipping story. T for minor death reference.
1. Chapter 1: Will's Dilemma

I know you guys won't like this, but yes: This is Will x Xatu. It's not really adult, but if you don't like Will being shipped with a pokemon in romantic sense, kindly leave. I also don't own pokemon. Enjoy.

~Two~

~Chapter 1: Will's Dilemma~

~Will's POV~

* * *

One. Such an odd, lonely number. One needs accompany of another to make two. Sometimes I feel like one, as I am without another to complete me.

Love does not come by often for me, being stuck in this room all day. All the women I've gotten to know, however, I cannot relate to; Karen's just a friend, Whitney's too young, Lyra the same. And although some consider us alike, me and Sabrina truly aren't. She is obsessed with her powers, while I use mine sparingly.

But I do have one romantic interest... No, she'd never love me like that. She has always known me as her trainer and friend.

Yes, I'll admit it: I am in love with my Xatu. We've been friends ever since I was ten, when she was a Natu. A lot of childhood friends grow up to be couples, but she is a pokemon, and I'm a human.

Xatu feels more close to me than any else. We have battled together, traveled together, and guided each other. It's sure that I wouldn't be where I am without her. As a plus, she is unendingly beautiful, more so than the most graceful Milotic.

But of course, I'd be classified as a freak if I shared this to the public. Therefore, I have none to talk to but myself about such things.

I look around my room. Just the usual mirroring cubes floating around. I snatch one with my finger to pull it down. I peer at my reflection; My masked, lilac-haired expression stares back at me, letting out a long sigh.

If were to change, say, into a Xatu myself, would she love me?

Nonsense, Will. Xatu has always liked you, and always will.

Yes, as a friend. Does it hurt to have a relationship mean more than it is? To have someone whom I could remove my mask to?

No, but... Come on, you said it yourself: She's a pokemon, you're not, neither can you change it.

Then what shall I do? Just sit here and contemplate while I have all the time I need to tell Xatu? As forbidden as it is, it's not good to contain these emotions. I have decided that at sunset, I will confess to Xatu!

* * *

~End of Chapter 1~

That's the end of chapter one. Oh yes, there will be more. Anyway, stay tuned!


	2. Chapter 2: Xatu's Presage

Well, this chapter will showcase some minor references to death. No blood though. Thank you to all the readers who haven't stopped yet. Enjoy

Chapter 2: Xatu's Presage

* * *

One. Such an odd, lonely number. One needs acompany of another to make two. The only such thing as two in my life is the past and future, as I view both at once.

But this power is not as good as it seems. You see, there are terrible truths in the world that you cannot run from. It appears in many, both in past and the future. This truth is death. Even for I it will come, but whom I'm most worried for is my beloved trainer.

He has always told me that his goal was to become the greatest pokemon trainer. But what if he could never accomplish that feat, with that as his last thought before life ends? It terrorizes me to no end.

I wish I could protect him from his fate, yet death is inevitable. Is there a way I can alter this, to have him die knowing that a dream has been fulfilled?

Maybe there is a way to at least make him happy... No, he'd never love me like that. He has always known me as his friend and pokemon.

Fine, I'll admit it; I'm in love with Will. We've been friends since I was a Natu, when he was a child. I would have already taken him as my mate, but he is a human, and I'm a pokemon.

Will's the only friend that would listen to the doubts of my powers no matter how philosophical I sounded. But I never told him about our deaths.

Whenever I convince myself to tell him, the imagery of Will's motionless body tears me back.

I look to the sky. Few clouds hung above and the sun shone brilliantly. How must such a lovely sight cast upon days of darkness? Or perhaps does it show to guide us, a light through dark?

That's it! The sun is guiding me to make the right decision, and that decision is to tell Will my feelings. I cannot just stare in horror without any enactment, which is such a fault for my species.

I have decided that at sunset, I will confess.

* * *

~End of Chapter 2~

Have you noticed that some of the sentences I've used in the first chapter? I wanted to make it feel like they have a similar way of thinking, which adds to their similarities. I like writing in Xatu's mind. Anyhow, stay tuned for the climax!


	3. Chapter 3: Will & Xatu, the Mystic Duo

~ = Telepathy

~Chapter 3: Will and Xatu, the Mystic Duo~

~No POV~

* * *

Sunlight was slowly fading, casting orange upon the Indigo Plateau. Challenger's never show up once the sun sets, so it was a great time for Will. There was a balcony at the side of the plateau which was big and nicely hidden, perfect for romantic situations.

Xatu's pokeball in hand, Will made his way up the seemingly endless floors, checking to make sure nobody tailed him. He was ready to keep this relationship hidden to avoid further embarrassment. That is why he thought of the balcony; not only is it romantic, it's that none use it.

The esper finally made it up, so he released Xatu from her ball. She gazed at him with adoration.

~Xatu, may we talk?~ Will said using telepathy.

~Yes. I've been wanting to.~ They stared at each other for a long moment, finding difficulty to converse. ~I have saw horrible things in the future, and I'm worried.~ Xatu took a step closer.

~What specifically is worrying you? You know you can tell me.~ His pokemon didn't reply, but instead wrapped her wings around him. Will blushed slightly; he didn't expect this to happen so early, if at all.

~I'm worried for you. Every day, I would see your death, and it haunts me that I cannot protect you from it.~ With a glance to her trainer, the mystic pokemon continued, ~I love you, Will. I've loved you for a long time now, I just haven't confessed earlier because death tormented me.~

Will didn't know what to say. He was amazed that Xatu thought mutual of him! But then he needed to comfort her.

~I have loved you, too. You're the only one I can relate with. I have not told you because I was afraid that you wouldn't like me the same way.~

~I understand. It is not common for a human and pokemon to deeply love each other. There's no mistaking that we're different, but in a way, we're so alike.~ Said Xatu.

The setting sun was visible just over the trees. It soaked her feathers with an orange tint, making her seem like a shiny pokemon. Will's hair and clothes were tinted as well, and the golden buttons on his tailcoat reflected the glow. However described, it both added to their appearance.

~Yes, and would you like to embrace our differences together, and keep this relationship to us only?~ Will asked. Xatu closed her eyes thoughtfully, then nodded. ~Great.~ The psychic master smiled, picking his beautiful bird up into his arms.

~But what of the future, and your death?~

~That does not matter yet. The best thing in life is to live while it lasts. And from this moment on I want to spend it with you, to make you happy. Do you want anything now?~

~Now that you say it, I'd like it if you'd take off your mask.~ Xatu had thrown her wings around Will's neck as he peeled the mask off with one hand. His lilac eyes had never been so bright with completeness as they had now.

~I'll only take this off for you, my dear.~ With that said, the esper planted a soft kiss atop Xatu's beak.

* * *

Two. Such an even, happy number. One with the company of another makes two. They are two completely different beings, a pokemon and a human. But no matter what the differences, Will and Xatu are truly the same, and a whole with each other.

* * *

~End of Story~

There's really no one that likes the idea of Will x Xatu around here, so I decided to make a fic of them. I made it also to show people that Human x Pokemon are not as bad as it seems. This is set out to be just like any other human x human fic, just with a pokemon.

And sorry it was so short. I'll plan on making longer ones in the future, when I figure out what to do about my other story. :/ Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
